


Nagito’s Valentine’s Day

by traveling_rat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boyfriends, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveling_rat/pseuds/traveling_rat
Summary: Just a cute story of Nagito falling for Hajime for Valentine’s Day with hints of Soniaki.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Nagito’s Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so I hope it’s good, but I plan to do more like this.

Nagito runs his hand through his hair as he walks through a school hallway. He’s been wandering around the area for maybe about 20 minutes. He had just moved here because of his parents death and while he’d been taking the classes for about a week, no one had talked to him so far. He did try to talk to people, try and make ‘friends’ but everyone treated him weird and didn’t stay around too long. He supposed that was his own fault though. Nagito knew he was a bit weird and did consider himself to be absolute trash; so why would anyone want to be his friend? That was okay. He was fine by himself.  
A quick pounding noise came from around the corner. Nagito tightened the grip on his bag a second before realizing it was only someone running across the floor. He relaxed for a second and failed to notice that another boy was rounding the corner at a fast pace. They smack into each other and Nagito falls to the floor, the other managing to balance himself. Nagito pushes his hair out of his face and starts to get up. He paused for a minute though, his face turning red as he looked up.  
Nagito recognized him. Hajime Hinata. They had had one class together and Nagito always had his eyes on him, whether he noticed or not. He always seemed so confident in himself and was very strict but nice. The white haired boy stumbled over his words. He wanted to make a good first impression; it was the first time Hajime had noticed him!  
“H-Hey, I’m-“  
“Oh I’m really sorry but I have to go! Your name is Nagito, right? Yeah. We should talk some other time, yeah?”  
And with that, the brown haired boy ran off, leaving Nagito still on the ground in a daze. He got up and recollected all his thoughts. He paused for a minute before remembering what was said to him.  
“He remembered my name!”  
Just a few sentences said by Hajime and Nagito was a lot happier than he’d been in a while. He was practically skipping as he exited the school towards the crappy apartment he called his home.

A few weeks later, it was February 4th. After first running into each other, Hajime had come up to Nagito the following day and they had been talking ever since. Nagito liked that Hajime never judged him for his interests and reassured him every time he was upset. Hajime liked that Nagito didn’t try to fit in and would listen every time he was upset. They were really close despite the short amount of time they’ve known each other. No one thought much of it. Chiaki was the only one in their class that was suspicious of their relationship.  
That day after school, Nagito and Hajime are sitting in the grass together. Hajime is going on about something. Probably the same old things, but Nagito doesn’t seem to be paying attention. He was watching Hajimes eyes. The way they shined in the sun gave him butterflies. But he’d never have the courage to say that to him of course. Chiaki walks up to them, interrupting Hajime mid sentence.  
“Excuse me? Nagito? May I speak with you for a moment?”  
Nagito looked at Hajime for approval. When he nodded, the white haired boy stood up and followed where Chiaki led him. The joy that had been plastered on his face just a few minutes prior had fallen off. He seemed annoyed, and Chiaki could guess exactly why.  
“You like Hajime, don’t you Nagito?” When his only response was starting to blush, she took that as a yes. She sighed.  
“Please don’t tell him.. At least not yet!”  
Chiaki jumped a little. She’d never hurt Nagito's voice, and it was not what she expected. It wasn’t too deep but it sounded smooth. An enjoyable voice to listen to.  
Nagito felt like he was going to cry. Had he made it this obvious? Does everyone else know? Did Hajime know? Was Hajime still only talking to him out of pity? A flood of different questions started to drown him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a sweet “Hey, it’s okay. This is just between you and me.” helped clear his thoughts. Nagito could tell Chiaki felt a little bit of pity for him. She messed with her short hair, trying to think of what to say.  
“Valentine’s Day is coming up. Right?” Nagito nodded. “What if you did something nice for Hajime and asked him out then?”  
Nagito thought for a minute. “Isn’t that a bit cliche though.” Chiaki shrugged. Nagito thought for a moment and maybe that was a good idea. They have been talking for a while and the longer he waited, the more nervous he would be. He looked back to where Chiaki had been but she wasn’t there anymore. Nagito got a shudder down his spine as he walked away.  
For the next few days, Nagito hung out with Chiaki more than anyone. They spent their days planning what Nagito would do and how it would go. They still hung out with Hajime, but not as often as Nagito would’ve wished. He felt bad, but he knew he would give the surprise away if he spoke to Hajime for too long.

It was finally February 14th. Nagito was nervously walking to school. He went over this a million times. He knew exactly what to do. Why was he so nervous though? He sighed and crossed the street. He was always at school.  
In an attempt to distract himself, he looked around at his setting. There was a small lizard laying on a rock. Hajime liked lizards. No, this wasn’t gonna work. He walked into Hopes Peak High. Nothing left to do but face what was coming.  
He made sure he was the first one at school, so no one would be around to see him do the first step. He placed a few chocolate kisses on Hajimes desk. Those were his favorite.  
“Hey, you excited for today?”  
Nagito jumped. He turned and tried to hide what he was doing. Sonia Nevermind was standing behind him wearing a gold dress that was covered in glitter. Nagito pretended not to know what she was talking about. He tried to cover the candy with his body, trying not to make eye contact with the ultimate princess.  
Sonia just laughed. “I know what you’re doing, Komaeda. Chiaki did the same thing for me when she asked me out a few years back.”  
“You and Chiaki are dating?”  
“Yeah. We try not to be too open about it though. Anyways, I wish you luck.”  
Sonia patted Nagito's hand and walked out of the classroom. Nagito felt a little more relieved. He knew he could do this. He finished setting up the desk and went to walk around the school some until it was time for school.  
Hajime was the last one to show up to class that day. Seeing the chocolate, he got very flustered. Nagito smiled at his reaction, making sure no one else saw. Hajime didn’t talk to Nagito during class like he usually did. Whenever Nagito tried to get his attention, he was ignored. He was a little upset, but that was okay. Everything would be fine after school. He and Chiaki continued to go over the last part of the plan during lunch.  
After school, Nagito stood underneath the tree he always hung out with Hajime with. The tree always kept pink petals hidden in its branches and never kissed its leaves in the winter. Chiaki told him that Sonia had helped pick out a nice suit for him to wear that he had quickly changed into. It was a nice shade of olive green which “made his eyes pop” as he was told. He had a bouquet of different kinds of roses and other flowers he had no idea what they were. All he had to do was wait for Chiaki to bring Hajime outside. Simple enough.  
Eventually he hurt voices that sounded like Hajimes headed towards him.  
“Why are we going here? I told you I have things to do!”  
“Relax Hajime. This’ll be quick.”  
Nagito tensed up as they walked through the door. He watched Hajime swiftly turn to walk back but Chiaki pushed him forward towards Nagito. Nagito's confidence faltered a little, but he was fine. Hajime walked up to Nagito, clearly looking nervous.  
“Hajime. I- Well- I was wondering if you would want to be my valentine!” Nagito shoved the bouquet at Hajime. Both of their faces were bright red, trying to comprehend what just happened.  
Hajime looked at him for a second. He was trying to find his words. Finally he said, “What are you saying? I don’t think i heard you-“  
“I like you, Hajime Hinata.” Nagito looked him right in the eyes. “I really really do.”  
Hajime took the flowers and threw them to the side. Nagito jumped back a little. Did he upset the boy of his dreams?  
“I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that, that was stupid of me just forget it-“  
Hajime interrupted Nagito's rambling by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards him. “I like you too.” Hajime closed the distance between them, kissing him.  
When Hajime let go, Nagito was a complete mess. He just stood there, his face a bright red. There was no way this was real, Nagito thought. It was a dream come true. Chiaki suddenly had appeared behind Hajime, scaring them both.  
“Congrats you guys. And Komaeda, you’re welcome.”  
And with that, she smiled and walked away. Their plan had worked, what was there to do now?  
“So are we officially dating?” Hajime asked, grabbing Nagito's hand in his own.  
Nagito smiled and nodded. “If you would like to.”  
“I would like to.” Hajime smiled back. “Race you back to your house!” Without hesitation, Hajime kissed Nagito's cheek and ran.  
“You’re on.” Nagito laughed, chasing after his boyfriend. Maybe he luck was going to turn around now.


End file.
